O beijo da lua cheia
by PedroLupin
Summary: Lílian e Remo acabam se apaixonando. Mas em uma fatídica noite, algo dá errado e a garota descobre o maior segredo de seu amado.


_O vento gélido invadia seus pulmões, fazendo-o ficar ofegante_

_O vento gélido invadia seus pulmões, fazendo-o ficar ofegante. A noite estava fria e nebulosa, como se algo o aguardasse por trás da fantasmagórica neblina que impedia a visualização das árvores. A cada gota de suor que exalava dos poros do rapaz, seu desespero aumentava, e a solidão dentro de si crescia. Era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo sozinho. Em cinco anos, ele finalmente estava sozinho. Felizmente ou infelizmente?_

_Caminhava apressadamente e seus pés afundavam na úmida lama, que agora cobria seus sapatos. Recostando-se em uma árvore, ele respirou fundo e tentou recobrar as energias. Imagens bombardeavam sua cabeça, deixando um amargo gosto de sangue em sua boca. De relance, olhou para o já escuro céu e percebeu que tais oportunidades eram raras. Talvez únicas, mas não duradouras. Era necessário agir rápido. Afinal, não era ele um prisioneiro do tempo? Logo, começou a correr novamente, torcendo para estar indo na direção correta. Seus sentidos estavam confundidos por uma avassaladora vontade de chorar._

_Minutos depois, sua agonia foi dissipada em parte. Um imponente salgueiro estava à sua frente, balançando seus galhos e folhas de maneira ameaçadora. Em comparação ao resto da vegetação, era a maior e provavelmente mais velha árvore dali. Mas isso não consolava o rapaz, que agora rastejava em direção às raízes expostas do salgueiro. Tateando na escuridão, ele encontrou o que procurava. Quem observasse, de longe ou de perto, não entenderia a repentina mortificação da árvore, que agora estava sujeita apenas ao vento que balançava suas folhas. Os únicos que iriam entender, não estavam ali. Ao pensar nisso, o rapaz sentiu a já conhecida pontada em seu coração._

_"Tudo por um beijo", sua mente desnorteada repetia quase inconscientemente. Beijo este que não precisava acontecer. Aliás, não podia acontecer. Aconteceu por capricho e luxúria dele. E a culpa era restritamente dele. Como pôde aceitar aquilo? Sem perceber, o rapaz já havia atravessado o estreito e escuro túnel escondido estrategicamente no início do caule da árvore, sendo levado até uma empoeirada lareira. Levantou-se vagarosamente e passou a mão sobre suas vestes, retirando o excesso de pó que se impregnara nelas. Foi quando o primeiro calafrio se manifestou, fazendo cada milímetro de seu corpo tremer. Era o início do pesadelo que o assombrava constantemente. Caído no chão e urrando de dor, o rapaz conseguia sentir as transformações ocorrendo. Como navalhas cortando sua pele, pêlos foram aflorando e sua coluna vertebral torcendo-se ferozmente, dando-lhe um aspecto curvado. Uma dor nos olhos impossibilitou sua visão e ele sentiu suas orelhas crescerem assombrosamente. Por último, finalizando o ritual macabro, sentiu um ardor em sua garganta e foi com seu próprio uivo que ele demarcou o fim da transformação._

_Com seus olhos bestificados, o lobisomem olhou o recinto em que se encontrava. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Talvez essa fosse a única maneira de esquecer os acontecimentos recentes. Provavelmente, se estivesse em sua forma humana, aquela cena estaria invadindo a cabeça do rapaz, forçando-o a chorar. Ali estariam eles, sentados nas poltronas do salão comunal, enquanto ele contemplava as chamas da lareira, evitando o olhar dela. Então, lembrar-se-ía do momento em que ela encostou sua doce mão no rosto dele e o puxou, fazendo-o encarar seus verdes olhos, que o invadiam sem pedir permissão. E a cena do ardente beijo entre os dois não chegaria a se formar na mente do rapaz, pois dor e tristeza tangenciavam a mesma._

_Mas não eram essas lembranças que circulavam pela cabeça dele. Aliás, nenhuma lembrança ou pensamento racional o faziam. Agora, ele era uma criatura das mais perigosas e repugnantes possíveis. Condenado a um fardo de miséria, ele se sentia assim durante todas as noites em que a lua-cheia derramava seu brilho sobre a terra. O cheiro de sangue era o que o movia e a carnificina era seu único objetivo. Ao bufar e circular pela pequena sala da casa dos gritos, a criatura sentia seu coração bater aceleradamente, até que tais batimentos foram sincronizados com outros, quase formando uma melodia maldita. Alguém mais estava ali, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de uma fêmea._

_Virando abruptamente sua cabeçorra em direção a lareira, a besta a viu. O medo transparecia pelas esmeraldas que representavam seus olhos e seu corpo estava paralizado. Obviamente, ela não estava entendendo o que acontecia. O segredo, guardado por anos, finalmente fora descoberto, mas infelizmente de maneira parcial._

_- Lupin? – A voz da ruiva saiu trêmula, enquanto ela olhava para os lados procurando pelo rapaz, mal sabendo que ele era a criatura à sua frente._

_Quase como se respondesse ao chamado da moça, a besta caminhou lentamente em direção a ela, deixando à mostra seus dentes pontiagudos e liberando um odor fétido de sua boca. Era a oportunidade perfeita. A carnificina completar-se-ía._

_Não se sabe ao certo o que aconteceria caso ela não tivesse deixado seu medo a dominar. Mas foi isso que aconteceu e desencadeou a fúria do lobisomem. Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas não o suficiente para que não houvesse dor. Um grito feminino perfurou a silenciosa noite e um jorro escarlate de sangue manchou o carpete da sala. Inicialmente, a besta urrou de satisfação ao ver sua presa morta. Mas ao contemplá-la ali, imóvel no chão, algo mudou seu semblante. Se não fosse impossível, talvez fosse dito que ele recobrara seus sentimentos humanos e percebera o que tinha feito. Sua amada estava morta. Morta pelo lobisomem que a amava. As gotas de sangue ainda caíam da boca da criatura quando ela virou o corpo da garota, observando por uma última vez a sua doce face. Incrivelmente, aos olhos humanos, o rosto da ruiva estava alinhado em um esboço de sorriso. Não se pode entender como ou por qual motivo, mas assim estava. Talvez ela tivesse lembrado de seu último momento com aquele que amava. Do beijo que ela roubara dos lábios daquele rapaz de cabelos castanhos e de como um momento tão sublime se tornou tão indesejável quando a porta do salão comunal se abriu, revelando um trio de grifinórios: James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew. Em meio da confusão e berraria, Lupin conseguira sair correndo apavorado e Lílian o seguiu ofegante até a fatídica casa dos gritos, local onde o horror acontecera. Se ela tivesse conseguido chamá-lo antes e explicar que embora James a amasse, ela não sentia nada por ele, os dois pudessem ter um futuro juntos. Ou se ele tivesse contado seu segredo, nada disso teria acontecido._

_Caminhando letárgico em direção à janela disposta em uma parede lateral, o lobisomem lançou um segundo olhar ao céu naquela noite. Dessa vez, não era o medo ou a solidão que o acompanhava, e sim a culpa e a tristeza. Então, ouviu-se o último uivo proferido por aquela criatura. Um uivo tão melancólico e angustiante, que entristeceria qualquer um que o ouvisse._


End file.
